Bunny Clan Ninja
Originating in the Netherworld of Toto Bunny, The Bunny Clan Ninja are a very self sufficient class that grow their own vegetables and use them as deadly murder weapons. The Bunny Clan Ninja possesses the following changes. Garden of Death (Su): At 1st level the Bunny clan ninja gains a bonus to knowledge nature checks equal to 1/2 of their class level. In addition, they know how to grow especially pointy carrots. Once per day, the Bunny clan Ninja can spend 1 hour growing carrots in a special garden. This grows one carrot for every level the Bunny ninja possesses. These carrots last for 24 hours or until eaten. The carrot is an improvised weapon. It deals 1d4 damage, has a range increment of 30 feet and has a X3 critical multiplier. The carrot works like a dagger and is considered a light weapon and much like ammunition, after being thrown it has a 50% chance of being unusable afterwards. At fourth level it takes only 30 minutes to grow these carrots. In addition the damage increases to 1d6 At 8th level it takes 10 minutes to grow the carrots, and the damage increases to 1d8. At 12th level it takes only 1 minute to grow these carrots, and the damage increases to 1d10, and you can grow an additional number of carrots per day equal to your charisma modifier. This replaces poison use. Improvised Sneak Attack (Su): At first level, the Bunny Clan Ninja learns to utilize her stealth in tandem with her sharpened carrots. This sneak attack works like a normal sneak attack, however it can only be used along with the Carrots grown in your garden of death. You gain the feats Catch off Guard and throw anything as bonus feats. At second level, your carrots are considered masterwork, and can be enchanted. Carrots enchanted in this way are no longer edible, however they can be used permanently as weapons. At 5th level you gain the feat Improvised weapon mastery as a bonus feat without having to meet the prerequisites. You ignore the maximum cap that this feat applies as well. Finally, your range using the carrot as a thrown weapon increases by 10 feet. Your carrots are also considered to be magic, and Silver for the purpose of overcoming DR. At 8th level your carrots are treated as Cold Iron for the purpose of overcoming DR. This replaces Sneak attack. Any ability that would usually be applied to sneak attack, is instead applied to this. Home Grown Healing (Su): At 4th level, the bunny clan ninja can eat one of it's carrots to heal a number of hit points equal to 1d8+Charisma modifier. Allies can eat these carrots as well to gain this healing too. At 8th and 12th level the healing bonus increases by 1d8. This takes a move action to eat a carrot, and a swift action when you've reached 12th level. For allies it's always a standard action to eat the carrot. This replaces the Ninja's 4th, 8th, and 12th level Ninja tricks. Bunny Assassination (Su): At 20th level, a Bunny Clan Ninja can spend the time watching an enemy and learn a way to successful destroy that enemy. You can spend 3 Ki points and do one of the following. · The Bunny can make a knowledge nature check against a DC of 10+ Enemy's hit dice. You deal +2 damage, and gain a +2 bonus to armor class against that creature for every 5 points you beat the DC by for 1 minute. · The Bunny can double the amount healed when anyone eats one of it's carrots for 1 minute. The creature eating the carrot must be within 30 feet of the rabbit to get this effect. · When you would successfully deal sneak attack to a creature with sneak attack immunity or fortification, you instead take away their immunity or fortification for 1 minute. This does not apply to immunity granted by the boss template. Finally, A Bunny Ninja's carrots are treated as adamantine for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. This replaces the Ninja's Hidden master ability. 'REINCARNATION' If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Bunny Clan Ninja Reincarnation Trivia There is a cartoon series called "Bunny Ninja" see w:c:Bunny-Ninja Category:Females